


Greek Wrestling

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bens embarrassing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Ben walks in on Carlos and Jay making out and awkwardness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentleBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/gifts).



> Guys expect more one shots I have a bunch in my word doc just haven't published I'm sorry I've been busy cuz...I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!

"Jay?!" Carlos said for the fiftieth time.They were suppost to be studying instead Jay was staring at Carlos smirking.  
"Yes?" The older boy asked inisently. Carlos scowled it seemed like this always happened when they studied Jay could never take things seriously.  
"We are suppost to be studying." Carlos said jestering to the pile of text books.  
"Oh but I am studying I'm studying your pretty face." Jay whispered leaning in closer to Carlos causeing the boy to blush.  
"I-I ment the uh.. N-notes." Carlos muttered.  
"Or we can forget them and do something more exciting..." Jay whisper sedusively. Carlos was about to ask him what he ment when Jay placed his lips on the boys.  
Despite being surprized Carlos kissed him back. Jay decided to try to heat up the kiss licking Carlos bottom lip asking for entrance. Carlos granted it and Jays tounge was dancing in sync with his. Jay gave a expimental suck on Carlos tounge Earning a loud moan from the boy. Jay can't seem to stop his hands from roaming under the boys shirt. Jay pulled away from Carlos deciding to try something. He quickly removed Carlos's shirt and began leaving a trail of kiss which quickly escalated to hickeys.  
" 'S not fair..." Carlos murmured causing Jay to pull away momentarily.  
"What's not?"  
"Your still wearing a shirt." Carlos whispered and Jay smiled quickly removing his shirt giving Carlos a few view of his six pack. Suddenly Carlos was hit with a wave of confidence. He flipped around so that Jay was the one pinned down.  
"What are you doing?" jay asked suprized.  
"marking you as mine." Carlos whispered copying Jays earlier routine and leaveing a trail of kiss's and hickeys. Jay getting impatient guided Carlos's mouth back to his so he could continue kissing him.  
This happened to be the moment were King Ben decided to walk in about to ask them about the up coming ball when he saw Carlos and Jay making out shirtless.  
Ben let out a gasp startling the two boys.  
"What are you guys doing?" Ben was suprized he almost dropped the basket of sealed envelopes,the invitations to the ball that he was carring.  
"Wresting?" Jay offered halfhearted to heated up to figure out an exceptible excuse.  
Ben smirked knowing that was definatly not what they were doing but he figured he'd have some fun with this while he was at it.  
"Cool I see I heard the ancient Greeks wrestled with no clothes on." And before they could respond he left stiffing a giggle.  
Jay and Carlos were confused until tourney practice the next day when Ben asked them something very loudly in front of their tourney mates in the locker room.  
"SO GUYS DID YOU GET YOUR ANCIENT GREEK WRESTLING ON LAST NIGHT?!" Ben wiggled his eyebrows and Hiley,the son of Hercules and Megra turned around looking suprized.  
"Wait you guys wrestled naked?" The whole team was quiet then suddenly they burst into laughter making the two villians go red in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Review comment anything really also I gifted this to GentleBeast because i see you comment on like EVERYTHING in the Jaylos fandom and its awesome and I feel like if Audrey/Jay or some other sad ship happened you'd still be in the fandom which is amazing thank you


End file.
